12 Percent of Credit
by thewriterstory
Summary: He had missed it last year, and the year before, and ever since she worked for him. Today, that changes. He's determined not to forget. For the sake of the woman he loves most, Pepper.


**Little fic I decided to try, since its someone's birthday today :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Marvel. Gwyneth Paltrow is a real actor by the way.**

* * *

On her special night, he takes her out for dinner.

Well dressed, pre-prepared, he didn't want to forget her day.

He had missed it last year, and the year before, and ever since she worked for him.

You get the point, but that was when he was blind to her good nature and deeds and when he was known as the Merchant of Death.

This year was special. He wasn't so selfish anymore. He was grateful.

He didn't deserve her, she didn't deserve to be burdened with him.

"I quit." She had said many times, but he persuaded her to stay. He wasn't willing to let her go.

For what? To deal with his messes - the things which he can't take care of himself. Has she gotten credit for solving SI issues? No.

Her job was initially PA, not CEO. She didn't need to help Tony run the company, or manage his entire life.

Yet she did. She lived in his shadows, working her way and sorting the mess known as Tony Stark out. She changed him, from a playboy lost in the shadows of his father, to an unselfish being who can make wise decisions on his own.

She deserved credit, but Tony forgot. Or he gave her 12% and less.

He realized that he neglected her and put unimportant things in front of her - Iron Man, Avengers, secret projects, you name it.

He failed to recognize her for bearing with him. He realized this, and was determined to make this change.

* * *

Today he put her in front of Iron Man, spent the entire day working on his surprise. He didn't need his PA's help for arranging every single thing anymore - she'd see that today.

He picked her up after work, drove her back, spent loads of time with her. He showered her with his love, it didn't go unnoticed.

"Tony, what are all these for?" Pepper asked with a smile. He didn't reply directly of course, not wanting to break it to her that he remembered.

She noticed how focused he was on her that day, and wondered if he could possibly remember.

After talking a while, he announced that he wanted to bring her out to the very restaurant she wished to go to. He didn't tell her that she answered his questions in her sleep of course.

He drove her there, had a very normal dinner, like what a normal boyfriend will have with his girl. He could tell she enjoyed the peace of not having excessive technology around, of not being surrounded by work, and not being cooped up at home alone.

She noted how he always smiled at her and flattered her, hardly looking away at someone else. He even cut down on the starkasm.

Afterwhich, he decided to bring her up to the rooftop to enjoy the rest of the night with her. The night was young,cool windy, peaceful with no distractions.

Admiring her dress, he noticed how blue complimented her. He was thankful that he bought an appropriate gift.

"Happy birthday Pep," he whispered into her ear and gently placed the cool necklace onto her neck, locking the back part of it.

"You're all I ever want," he admitted softly as she traced the delicate silver necklace.

She turned around and looked into his eyes - sincere and filled with delight.

He noticed how she literally shined, especially because of the sparkly ruby on her necklace.

"Thank you," she told him gratefully, feeling his hands slowly encircling and holding her waist while she reached out and placed her hands around his neck, bringing him closer.

She was happy that he put in effort into making this her day. Even his gentle touches of affection mattered to her - showed that he cared. Though that wasn't what made her proud of him the most.

"For remembering today." It wasn't their day, not their anniversary, but her birthday. He wanted to honor her existence.

She appreciated him trying to get her closer again. She smiled warmly, her eyes twinkled, she reached up and slowly their lips met.

They forgot about the world around, today was just about her, and he was going to make it up to her.

* * *

**Happy Birthday Gwyneth Paltrow!**


End file.
